Elevator rope braking systems are an important safety feature in elevator operation. These systems are configured to brake elevator hoist ropes when unintended movement in the elevator car is sensed (e.g., movement of the car when the doors are open). These systems reduce the risk of unintended entry (e.g., falling into an open elevator shaft), as well as reduce the risk of personal injury from forces generated by the elevator car moving within the shaft. Elevator rope braking systems are additionally configured to stop overspeeding cars. This may occur, for example, when a substantially empty elevator car moves too quickly in the upward direction due to the great force of the counterweight.
Present systems operate to automatically arrest the elevator rope in the event that power to the rope braking system is lost. However, such systems often comprise complex arrangements with numerous moving parts that create only a limited amount of braking force. Minimizing moving parts can reduce the risk of mechanical failure as well as the cost of construction and maintenance. Alternative systems and methods are desired.